Primeval: Series 6 Episode 3
by Chloe.661
Summary: This is our ideas for what should/would have happened in series 6 wrote down in a story. Give it a chance. I am not very good at summaries - A anomaly opens in the elephant enclosure of London Zoo and three things emerge. Can the team get there in time? - Includes all characters and a little bit of coupling. Hope you enjoy. Episodes are posted as different stories
1. Chapter 1

**_**New Dawn had destroyed almost everything around it when Philip failed to shutdown the machine he had created. It was a failure he set out to mend straight away by giving up his life in order to shut down New Dawn. However it didn't work and the whole building collapsed and was sent through time to the future; to the world which his machine would create. That day was full of heroic acts. Connor and Matt both had their goes at saving the world with Matt finally succeeding, shutting down the very thing that destroyed his home, his world, his time…**_**

 ** _ **Abby had kept her promise to Connor and the two got married a few months after the disaster. It was short ceremony with only a few guests but it didn't make anything less spectacular. Abby kept to the traditional white but instead of the long dress hers was short – courtesy of a certain short skirt wearing brunette. Things were bringing to brighten up for the team, but with light there is always some dark…**_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Primeval**

 **The team headed out to the Forest of Dean for what they thought was a usual anomaly related creature occurrence only to find it was much more complicated than that - Connor began to have fading memories of his past as history was rewriting itself and a familiar creature roamed the forest, in search for its next target, a school kid who was beginning to have a bad day. Connor with the help of Jess and Abby discovered the pattern in the creature attack, it had all happened before! - That first day, when the original team first met and formed the what would be A.R.C.**

 **But it was all happening again. Among chasing a Gorgonopsid and then running from it, the team managed to shoot the creature, that had made it to the school, down and cart it back to the anomaly based with the forest, only to meet an unexpected but not necessarily unwanted person(s) appear from within the locked anomaly.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Connor?!" replied Cutter, equally confused. "Where are we? The creatures suggested that the anomaly lead to the permian era?"

"It does, I, I, I mean, it did" stuttered Connor, struggling to form words

"Who are you?" Cutter questioned Becker as he approached the anomaly.

"Captain Becker, great to see you again professor"

"uh huh" he said, dismissing the captain, and started to move away from the anomaly. He glanced at the locking device but then turned around and looked at the anomaly again.

"We are in the forest of dean still? What year is it?"

Connor turned away from him, tears forming in his eyes, as he thought about what was happening, what they must do.

"You already know. You don't really need me to answer"

"You're right, but I want you to say it. What year is it Connor?"

Without turning around, he mumbled "Twenty fifteen" hanging his head. He knew he shouldn't be saying these things. They should send him back as soon as they can. Everything they do in this time could affect the way things in the past happen.

Captain Ryan, who hadn't said anything until now, looked at his watch. "Professor, we have got an hour and a half before we have to return. Is your wife going to be here? We should go back otherwise"

It was Abby's turn to speak. "Helen isn't here" she whispered, holding back some of the may not be as smart as Connor, but she knew what could happen if they changed things.

Cutter nodded in response but didn't move.

Connor sniffed and wiped his eyes before lifting his head and faced the professor. "Cutter?"

The professor turned around at his name. Connor just stood there in silence, his mouth moving but no words forming. What could he say to him? That his wife will shoot him? That the very person who he is searching for will betray them all? He didn't know what to do. Abby moved forward, trying to ease the tension of unspoken truths and took the earlier Rex out of the professors arms. As Cutter stared at him, waiting, he knew he had to do something, anything, so he stepped forward and grasped the professor in a fierce hug.

"I've missed you, we all have, but you have to go back" Connor whispered in his ear.

Cutter nodded, understanding. Connor stepped back and turned his back to him so he could wipe his eyes once again.

"Jess I need a brief summary of what has happened and what will happen after that first day. And where is Matt?

" Here" was the reply. He just arrived with the soldier and the Gorgonopsid, it was beginning to come in dark. "Hello Professor Cutter, it is a pleasure to meet you" as he held out his hand and Cutter shook it.

"I'm Matt, I am this teams leader…. until you get back" he added, smoothly, as if he had planned this speech on the way here."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too"

Whilst they had been talking, the soldiers had brought the Gorgonopsid up to the anomaly.

"Should we put it back through Captain?" one of them asked.

"No, wait" but the response was from Connor. The soldier looked towards his Captain and Becker nodded to say _do as Connor says._ The soldier nodded back and retreated, but only so far, keeping his EMD aimed at the Gorgonopsid. It should be knocked out for a long time, yet no one wanted to take the risk of being unprepared if it was to wake up early.

Jess cut back in through the Comms. "Becker, I am going to ring your phone, put it on speaker so the professor can hear"

Less than a second later and there was the familiar sound of the Nokia ring tone flooding the forest. He flipped up the lid and immediately Jess began talking. Smart phones weren't needed for this line of work, they were too easily broken, and not to mention that the magnetic pull effected them way more than the original brick phones did, so the team tended to use older versions of phones on missions.

Jess had already introduced herself and then went straight into the summary Connor had asked for.

"Correct me if i'm wrong professor but what has happened is Abby was investigating the lizard - aka Rex - when he escaped and flew into the forest. Connor was late to his class, but the three of you went to the Forest of Dean to investigate the age of some of the trees when you found Abby and the Scutosaurus. Government Official Claudia Brown had also joined the group upon the discovery of the Scutosaurus and local complains about a loud growl coming from within the forest. It says that you located the anomaly but the Scutosaurus was not put back through. I am still correct Professor?"

"Yes. We then set up a perimeter around the anomaly with the help of the government and soldiers gathered. With the permission of James Lester I went through the anomaly, in theory, going to the Permian, with Captain Ryan." finished Cutter.

"So, you went through the anomaly on the same day you discovered it?" asked Matt

"Yes"

"That is different from how it happened" he whispered to Connor.

"How do you know that?" asked Connor, as Matt pulled him to the side.

"I've read that file, all of the files and reports, so many times they are permanently stuck in my head. I guess the universe is having trouble rewriting what I know as for me they are not memories. I have known what has happened here since I was 8.

"Oh right, yer, because you are from the future"

Matt nodded. "I can tell you that they didn't go through the anomaly on the same day, or should I say night."

Jess cut in over the comms "That would make sense though, what happened here today was meant to happen there. Since it happened here, it didn't happen there, so it is like we have lived their day for them."

"Jess could be right" agreed Connor "Although I am sure it is much more complicated than that"

"Well I didn't want to overthink it, I quite like my hair un-fried" Jess replied sarcastically. Becker chuckled in the background.

"Ha ha very funny Jess" replied Connor, in an equally sarcastic tone.

"It was wasn't it" she said, giggling. This time is was Matt's turn to laugh.

The two of them turned back to the group and explained their theory to the others.

"So now all we have to do is get it back on track with how we remembered it to happen. Since it is becoming night here, I am presuming it will still be night there?"

"It should be, we haven't been gone that long" replied Captain Ryan, looking at his watch again.

Jess was back on Becker's phone again.

"The reports have stopped changing so fast, I have more time to read what happened next. Cutter and the Captain went through the anomaly, when they got back the Gorgonopsid attacked the camp, before Stephen hit it with a car and then shot it."

"Did anything weird happen before you stepped through the anomaly? asked Connor, who was still confused as to how things went wrong.

"Well, I don't know much about these anomalies yet, but whilst we were preparing to go through it, it shimmered and then turned a paler colour, almost white. However there was still tints of yellow and gold moving within it. I am guessing that the Gorgonopsid must have gone through before we found the anomaly, because we saw nothing to suggest it went through whilst we were there. Then about half an hour later, the anomaly shrunk into a ball and stayed like that, whilst the original anomaly stayed open. The plan was to go through it, and so we did, but just as we were stepping through, I could have sworn that the ball of light uncoiled. Then we were here."

"The locked anomaly. There are too anomalies open in the past. We locked this one, but someone must have opened it just as the professor was stepping through. This could be your man Matt" said Becker."

"So, Cutter, Ryan, you need to go back through the anomaly behind you, we will lock it and you go through the other open one, it will take you to the permian, as you were originally meant to go there. We will fix everything from then on"

"Ok" was the only reply before he turned towards the anomaly, reading himself to go back through. Abby had handed Rex back over to him

"Professor"

"Yes Connor"

"You and the Captain can't tell anyone about this, not even me. You will learn that the past must not be changed, unfortunately in worst way possible" he said quietly, referring to Claudia.

"We won't, I promise." facing the anomaly again

"Connor?" said Cutter as he turned back to the team one final time "I can see you have grown into a excellent young man, I know that I would be, know that I am, proud of you. Goodbye" and he stepped through the anomaly with Captain Ryan by his side. Matt locked the anomaly behind them.

"Goodbye" whispered Connor, his shoulders sagging, and Abby pulled him into a tight hug, Becker clasping his shoulder, his way of sympathising for him. Connor pulled back, his eyes glazed over.

"They will have a hour in the Permian. That means we have got to hope that the Gorgonopsid doesn't wake up any sooner. We need to put it back though our anomaly not long after they come back through the Permian anomaly, and then we hope that everything goes back to normal and that Stephen manages to kill it as he did before."


	4. Chapter 4

The team did everything they could to put things back to normal - luckily succeeding. The files stopped changing, the anomaly between the times closed, and due to the reports they could see that the Permian anomaly closed too.

Eventually the team made it back to the A.R.C, completely exhausted, so Lester sent them home, not without his usual quip about them being back at the crack of dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

A cool breeze swept through the enclosures at London Zoo. It was too early for the park to be open to the public, so only a few workers milled around the place, feeding and cleaning out the enclosures. All was very peaceful except for one enclosure. The elephants had been edgy all night, staying to the fences, not daring to go inside their hut.

A anomaly appeared in the doorway to the hut and it stayed there shimmering. It pulsed. Something was coming through. The sun reflected off the metal roof, projecting a bright light at the enclosure. Danny squinted at the light, holding his hand up to cover his eyes. Behind him appeared another figure, Patrick.

"Where do you think we are?"

"I'm not sure. I am hoping London." Danny said, looking around the area. "Come on let's get out of here".

The anomaly pulsed again.

"Danny!"

"What?" and he spun around. "Get out of the way" he shouted, lifting the Molly, bone he had gathered from the Pliocene era.

A green scaly creature darted through the anomaly. It charged straight for Danny with its square shaped head. Danny swung, hitting it in the head, stepping backwards afterwards. However that didn't stop the creature. It rose back onto all four legs and charged at the pair once again.

"RUN!"

The two ran towards the hut reaching the small door at the back. Patrick pulled and pushed, but with no luck.

"It's locked, give me your stick" shouted Patrick

"It is meant to stand against an elephant, it is not going to budge with a swing of a stick".

The creature readied to charge again, letting out a loud noise.

"Move, move, move" shouted Danny, grabbing Patrick's sleeve. The creature skidded as it turned, slamming its whole body into the wooden wall. The wood groaned but held against the force.

"We're trapped! Shit. Shit. I knew that we shouldn't have gone through this one. This is all your fault!"

"I have an idea. Do you trust me?" asked Danny as they came to a halt outside. The other elephants had cowered in the corner of the enclosure.

"That depends, are you going to get us killed? Oh, wait, we are already dead! One blow from that thing and we won't be able to walk again"

"Quite possibly" grinned Danny with a shrug. "HEY! HEY! Beaky Boy, over here!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me!. When I say so, dive to your left"

"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" he shouted to the creature and it galloped towards them, head lowered.

"Ready?" asked Danny, not waiting for a reply he continued. "Then run"

The two of them sprinted towards the outer fence, the creature hot on their tails.

"DANNY!" Patrick growled.

"Wait" the fence was only a few meters away. "Wait"

The fence was so close, a couple more steps and they would be able to touch it.

"NOW"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Meanwhile, back at the A.R.C**_

"Are you sure that someone opened that anomaly? That is didn't appear by itself" questioned Matt.

"Yes, I'm certain. I made the prototype of the anomaly creator, I know what man made anomalies look like" replied Connor, wincing due to the mention of what he did. "Cutter described it perfectly, I don't know how we didn't notice it when we found it in the forest"

"And there is no way to find out who did this?" Matt pushed Connor for answers, angry that this mystery person had nearly changed the past so easily, and none of them knew a thing.

"I said I don't know"

"Matt, I think that's enough. I'm sure Connor is doing his best to figure it out. We should go and get some coffee, maybe just rest for a while instead" Emily said firmly but also kindly. She felt bad for the both of them, Matt didn't deserve this burden on his shoulders, but he shouldn't take it out on Connor.

"I can't rest, I need to find out who this person is" Matt snapped at Emily.

Emily raised an eyebrow at the team leader's tone, before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of opps, shouting something about coffee to the team as she dragged him out.

Becker chuckled. "I wouldn't want to be him right now"

"Neither would I, Emily is nice and all, but I have no doubt that she can be fierce when it is needed. I mean, how else would she have survived jumping through anomalies with Ethan, Patrick, sorry" said Jess, correctly herself quickly.

The team agreed.

"Connor have you had a look at the device Matt got from the other Matt?" asked Jess. "I could find nothing unusual about yesterday's anomaly. Who ever it was, they carefully planned this. To get everything so perfect, all in time, in place. They must have been close to the site, either ours or cutters."

"Not yet, I haven't really had the chance"

The conversation got halted when the familiar sound of the anomaly alarm blared through opps. Jess swiveled around in her chair to face the screens whilst the team gathered around her. Becker leant over her shoulder, bracing himself on one hand by the keyboard.

"What have we got" Becker asked. His breath left a hot mark on Jess bare neck and she sucked in a breath, telling herself to calm down and act normal. " _He does this often enough, it is nothing new, it means nothing. Stop being stupid Jess"_ she told herself.

"Anomaly at the London Zoo. 4 minute drive. I am sending you the coordinates" she said, her voice sturdy and professional."

"Be careful" Jess said as the team began to leave the ADD.

"We always are" Becker replied, he was the last one to leave. Even though she knew it meant nothing and that he would have said it to anyone, she couldn't help but feel her face blush as he stepped away, the warmth of his body leaving too.

Abby watched from the exit from Opps as Becker picked up the black box and walked over to Abby.

"You like her" stated Abby

"I...what? No!" protested Becker

"Don't lie"

"I'm not lying!"

"If you don't start telling the truth, I will tell Connor" threatened Abby.

"You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will" said Abby with a smirk on her face. Becker just looked at her face and then stormed ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess must have informed Matt through the comms because they beat them to the Jeeps. Matt was sat in the driver's side, Emily in the passenger. The other three climbed into the back, Becker cursing as Connor climbed over him into the middle seat.

The team drove in silence to the zoo. Becker was still in a mood with Abby and the constant glares from her didn't help the situation. Emily too was glaring, this time at Matt. Eventually the silence was too much for Connor.

"Did I miss something? Should I be mad at someone? What's going on?"

"Nothing" grumbled Becker and Matt just looked at the road.

Emily had had enough, so she slapped Matt gently on the arm. His head snapped round to her and he indicated towards Connor. Matt shook his head and looked back at the road. So she slapped him again, this time he just sighed, defeated.

"Look, Connor. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It wasn't fair of me interrogate you with questions. So, I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Is that what this awkward silence is about? But why is action man in a bad mood?"

No one replied and the car went back into silence.

Matt rounded the corner into the car park, halting the vehicle in the closest parking place.

"Jess, where is it?"

"I believe it is in the elephant enclosure, the camera feeds are too fuzzy and I can't clear them up any better. I'm blind. As far as I can tell there is no creature incursion, no wait, there is a hole in the fence. I think something came through. Please be careful"

The team ran through the car park, jumping the gates. Connor grabbed a map from the rubbish bin.

"Elephants are this way" he said, running ahead.

The team stood on the top of a grass verge looking out on a open green by the elephants.

"I don't see any incursion"

"If Jess says there is one, then there is one somewhere, keep your eyes peeled." stated Becker, who had his EMD trained on his line of site.

"Split up?" suggest Matt. "You two take the left side, circle around enclosure. We will go right. Jess do you have a visual".

Abby nodded and her and Becker started setting up a perimeter on the left

"I can't get a lock on anything outside of the enclosure. I am trying satellite view"


	8. Chapter 8

Abby indicated for Becker to remove his earpiece, and she did the same.

"So, are you ready to tell me that you like Jess yet?"

"I already said, I don't like her, not like that. We are just friends"

"Sure you are, do friends find unnecessary reasons to be in opps? Do friends stand awfully close to each other for no reason?"

"I don't do any of that!" protested Becker, his voice becoming angry.

"Just admit it, you like her"

Becker had had enough. He grabbed Abby's arm, stopping her and forcing her to face him.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I like her, nothing will ever happen. I am a soldier. I am in control of all your lives and that means risking my life. In case you hadn't noticed Abigail" he spat "but the job we do isn't exactly safe. Every time we come out here on a mission, is another day where we might die! It… I….UGH" he covered his eyes with his hand, slowly rubbing it down his face.

Standing her ground Abby snapped back "YES! We might die. We might not. We will never know. But don't you think it is unfair on her! She is sat there, waiting for you to get your stubborn ass into action. Most people are thankful that they got the chance to be with the person they love, even if it was only for a short time. Don't you think that Jess deserves that. She isn't going to wait forever Becker"

Becker clenched his teeth and continued to search for the creature. Neither dared to say another word in case there shouting match resorted to violence, so they walked in silence.

"Becker?!"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay!"

"No. Do you see that in the tree line?"

Becker looked to where Abby was indicating.

"Is that people?" asked Abby and the two quickly placed the earpiece securely back in their ears.

"I don't know. I can't tell. Jess do you have a clear vision of the tree line by us?"

"Give me a secccoooonnnnddddd…. Yes. Oh my god! There are some people being chased by a creature. It is quite large, about 2 metres in length." She paused. "It's heading straight for you!"

Jess started pressing buttons of the anomaly detector frantically. "You need to help those people before it's too late." "Matt, Connor, meet backup with the others they need you quickly." Taking a deep breath she told them where to meet Becker and Abby.

Jess was right, two males burst from the tree line followed by the creature. It was showing no signs of slowing or tiring, however the two people were and the creature gained on them, snapping at their ankles with its beak shaped mouth.

Both Becker and Abby aimed their EMD's at the creature but their path was blocked by the people running.

"I can't get a clear shot! Argh!" exclaimed Becker, his head spinning, trying to figure out a better angle. Without any warning for Abby he threw his EMD on the floor and sprinted forward towards the trio, as the creature closed in on them.

Becker charged head on towards the reptile,like two medieval jousters locked in battle and the two men split up, running parallel beside either side of the creature, giving him a clear view. As Becker got closer he pulled his pistol from his back pocket.

"Oh crap!" muttered Becker as his gun got stuck in his pocket. Slowing to see how it got caught in the first place, he paused for a second glancing to the right of him as he turned. In that single moment his eyes glanced into another's.

"Danny what the hell are.." was all Becker could manage to say before being headbutted in his chest by the stressed out dinosaur.

This was the perfect distraction Danny needed.

"Oi Beaky! Night night" declared Danny heroically hitting the creature with his stick.

Abby came running over with Matt, Emily and Connor.

"Jess Becker needs serious medical attention now!" demanded Matt going down to Becker's level. Jess felt her insides grip tighter and tighter with each breath. She felt sick,tears rolled down her face as she feared the he gonna be ok? Was she gonna see him again? Was she ever gonna tell him how much he meant to her? She sent the help then without saying a word to the gathering group of ARC employes around her got up and left.

"What am I then chopped liver?" smiled Danny going on the ground with the others.

"Oh my god Danny! Sorry it's just Becker" said Abby relieved to see he was still alive.

"He took a fair hit" he said agreeing but then continuing "It took you long enough to get here, you're slacking" his face twitching into a grin.

"He's out cold." said Matt referring to Becker.

"So you took down a fully grown dinosaur with a stick on your own? Wow that's like super cool!" grinned Connor glad to see his friend after so long.

"Connor time and place." said Abby indicating her head towards Becker.

"Sorry." he replied.

"Still got it." boasted Danny.

"Its great to see you again." gleamed Emily greeting Danny with a wave, she had only just got there no thanks to her dress.

"Still got that murderous brother."said Matt giving Danny a dirty look, but before Matt could reply the creature leapt back on its feet.

The creature lunged for Matt who was besides Becker's body. Before Danny could pick up his stick Abby had shot the beast down with her EMD.

"Now don't get me wrong sticks are impressive." Danny nodded knowing what was going to follow "But to get the job done you need a bit more bite." grinned Abby .


	9. Chapter 9

A nearby tech was more than happy to fill in for her, everyone at the A.R.C knew how much the two liked each other; they also knew how frustrating it was when they flirted but claimed to be only 'friends'. Taking deep breaths outside the ARC had allowed Jess to think things through. She sat back in the detector seat knowing what she had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the zoo Matt confronted Danny.

"Look mate I know he's your brother but he's killed innocent people before and it won't stop he tried to kill.."

"I know" interrupted Danny "Patrick died about a year ago." he continued "We were stuck on this island for about 6 months and finally an anomaly opened but before I could get my stuff he just ran through."

"I'm sorry." said Abby. Connor tapped his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Me too." joined Matt the guilt loomed in his voice.

"It's ok it was along time ago, I'm more sorry for what he put you all through." said Danny looking directly towards Emily.

"Ethan or Patrick was never the same after Charlotte died and what he did was not acceptable but deep down I know he had a heart." explained Emily now looking back at Danny.

"Thanks Emily for being so redeemed himself before the end, traveling with me showed him that he wasn't on his own anymore that he was human." pleaded Danny placing his hand on his forehead.

Hidden between the trees Patrick saw Danny's signal and knew exactly what to do … Just as they rehearsed.

The four of them stood over Becker.

"Jess where's the ambulance?" asked Matt who was starting to worry about how long Becker had been out for.

"Ambulance?"I can do better than that." she smirked wiping away her tears.

Before she could explain a helicopter landed above them.

"Is that my lift home?" joked Becker who had just opened his eyes.

"Oh my god you're alive!" "I never thought I would hear your voice again, YES!" squealed Jess overjoyed that she had a second chance.

"I'm not the only one who's survived certain death." joked Danny who had taken Connor's ear piece.

"OMG Danny your back! I'm so sorry I didn't see you earlier it's just Becker was nearly dead and." before Jess could finish danny interrupted.

"It's alright Jess just good to be home." said Danny taking a deep breath.

The paramedics boarded Becker on to the helicopter, as Emily and Connor loaded the creature onto the back of the team's pick up truck.

"The anomaly is still active so you should be able to put the creature without it getting marooned ." muttered Jess over the coms.

"Becker do you want any of us to come with you?" proposed Matt.

"I can come with you " said Abby joining in .

"I'm a big boy if I need anyone I'll have Jess to keep me company." croaked Becker. Jess blushed from behind her console.

"Indeed, now Matt, the anomaly is still open so you can put the creature back through and be back here in time to fill out the paperwork."


	11. Chapter 11

Matt who was taught to be suspicious of everything, began running over the events of the day in the short drive back to the A.R.C. He didn't believe for one second that Patrick was dead. Danny only said he ran through an anomaly, he never said he found the body did he? With this anomaly jumper on the loose, he had to be certain who he could trust and who he couldn't… Matt didn't have the previous friendship with Danny, so he was able to see more clearly around this guy. The close friendship the others shared with him clouded their ability to see anything other than the Danny they once knew. A lot could change through time, a person could change, for better or for worse. Most likely the latter with the experiences of the unknown pasts.

Emily was willing to forgive Patrick for what he did to her, he decided he should try his best to make up for how he talked to Danny earlier. Despite his theories about Patrick, he had no evidence, so the best thing to do was to continue as the others are, in a joyful mood from the reunion, but keep one eye open just in case something strange does happen.

Whilst on the thought line of the day's events, he also clicked back to when Danny said "It took you long enough to get here". What had he meant? They got there as as soon as they could. There was no delay in setting off? He would have to get Jess to check it out. Or get Connor to take a look at the ADD, it must be playing up, maybe a new update had a few glitches?


	12. Chapter 12

Jess sat nervously by the ADD, the helicopter had arrived back at the A.R.C minutes ago. She desperately wanted to check on Becker but couldn't move from her station again, it wasn't fair on the techs, plus it was her team and she had to make sure that all the others were safe and that the creature had been successfully put back through the anomaly.

She had nearly had a heart attack when he didn't move after the creature had hit him squarely in the chest. A Psittacosaurus Mongoliensis, long body, length reaching up to 2 meters but the average was relatively small compared to a human, reaching only to about waist height. It was known to be able to stand on it's hind legs, explaining how Becker was managed to be hit on his upper torso rather than his legs as the creature's height would have suggested. It's name meant _parrot lizard_ which explained the bone crunching beak of a mouth. It was around during the early cretaceous but kept a diet of plants and other organic substances, most likely to be tough plants - She needed to distract herself till she would be able to visit the medical bay, so what better to do than research the dinosaur on the database and give Connor a detailed description whilst they worked on moving the creature. She was sure he already knew all of this, but never said anything as she read the description to him over Comms.

Finally the team returned, she quickly greeted Danny with a hug and then muttered something about going to check on Becker before she quick walked down the hall, her heels leaving a echo with each step.

Connor took Jess's seat at the ADD as Lester appeared and greeted Danny with a pat on the back and a curt nod of his head.

"Gov" Danny greeted back before embracing Lester in a hug.

Lester stiffened and patted his back again, but in his eyes you could see that he didn't mind.

"Yes, yes. Welcome back. It's nice to see you in one piece, although I'm not sure I can say the same for my head of security. I would prefer it if you didn't endanger my staff every time you decided to pay a visit Mr Quinn. I can't stand the interview process of recruiting new staff members." Lester said with his usual tone of sarcasm, although his cheek twitched, holding back a smile. A low chuckle escaped from Danny as he let go of Lester, a massive grin on his face.

"Sorry Gov" he laughed, slapping Lester on the shoulder before sniffing the collar of his shirt.

"I need a shower" he said with a grimace, before turning and stalking to the locker room, as if he owned the place.

"Clean out your old locker Quinn!" shouted Lester before stalking back to his office and shutting the door, drawing himself a glass. Danny just held up his hands in defeat but continued walking, knowing fair well Lester wasn't happy that he didn't do it last time and then left unexpectedly, but couldn't manage to resist the corners of his mouth arching up again.

Matt watched the scene unravel before him, how Connor and Abby looked so at peace, so happy. How Lester interacted with Danny, how Emily was smiling too. He hoped that one day, he would be a part of something like that again. His secret had hurt the team, they were all so close and then they found out that he had kept something very big from them and in the first place had ulterior motives. It had driven a wedge between them, but slowly that wedge was slipping. He couldn't hate Danny, it was Patrick that had done all those terrible things, none of it was Danny's fault. So he left himself relax and smile along with the others, a genuine smile, and he reached for Emily's hand, holding it behind his back, pulling her into him.


	13. Chapter 13

In Jess' absence the team filled in the paperwork and reports to get it out of the way. Normally Jess would check them over, but they could see that she had other things on her mind, so handed them straight to Lester who set about reading them.

"Connor, can you check the ADD please for any faults or glitches in the system. It is just something that Danny said back at the zoo. He said that we were slow in getting there. I personally thought we were fairly quick, but I have this inkling at the back of my mind that we were in fact quite late in arriving, that maybe the ADD was delayed in finding the signal."

"Umm sure, give me a minute." The team watched over Connor's shoulder as he ran scans and check the files and anomaly reports and data. As he flicked through the detailed on today's anomaly, Emily suddenly pointed out the duration that the anomaly was open for.

"That says that the anomaly was open for a full hour. I am sure that it closed not long after we put the creature back through…."

"That would mean that we were out there for the full hour, but we weren't. By the time we had reached the anomaly, it must have already been open 10 minutes or so." interrupted Connor.

All of a sudden Lester burst from his office carrying the reports and stalked towards Medical.

"Where is Lester going?" asked Emily.

"Medical, he looks pretty annoyed, I wouldn't want to Becker right now. I wonder what happened?" replied Abby, shrugging her shoulders.

The three looked back at Connor, seeing that he had a map up on the screen and was frantically typing in code and data.

Understanding the unspoken question, Connor explained what it was that he was doing.

"Kristine Johnson managed to block our signal in the past, so I thought that maybe that was occurring again, as today's anomaly wasn't the first one delayed, it started about a week ago. So if something like that was happening again and there is someone blocking us, then I should be able to triangulate the location of the device…" The screen stopped moving and a shaded area appeared on the map.

"So this device should be somewhere with here?" asked Matt, concerned at the size of the shape. "Can't you be more specific?"

Connor shook his head slightly, "Not without more data. I will try, see what I can recover from previous times, but at the moment that is the best I can do."


	14. Chapter 14

Jess approached the Medical Bay, she had been so desperate to get there, but now that she was stood by the door, her hand holding the key card just hovering, she had no idea what she was going to say. Obviously she would ask how he is and all that stuff, but what was their to talk about after that. Should she admit her feelings? Was now a good time? She didn't allow herself to think about it anymore, or she would over think it and probably stand on this side of the door for hours, imagining the worst, so she took a deep breath and sliced the card down. The door beeped and she pushed against it.

The doctor rounded the corner and walked straight into her, forcing the breath she had been holding out. and he dropped his clipboard.

"Oh my god, Javis, I am so sorry. I didn't see you. Sorry" she babbled, trying to apologise as much as she could whilst she picked up his clipboard.

"It's is I who should be apologising Miss Parker." replied , accepting the clipboard Jess held out to him.

"Jess, just Jess" she said, a gentle smile on her face.

"Sorry, Jess." he corrected. "I guess you are here to see the captain"

"Indeed, I need to make sure that he is alright… he is a vital part of my team and I have to ensure the safety of my team. It is my job…" she was babbling once again, trying to make excuses for why she was there.

The doctor just laughed and lead her to the room where Becker was and opened the door for her. She held her breath again before poking her head through the open door. Becker lifted his head when the door clicked open.

"Hey" he said, a small smile growing on his face when he noticed it was Jess.

"Hey" she replied, stepping fully into the room. Becker laid on the bed, shirtless, but had bandages wrapped around his chest and torso, deep purple bruising already showing beneath the edges of the bandage . She had to compose herself before saying anything else, he looked terrible. "How are you doing? Nothing too serious I hope?" as she sat herself down in the chair beside the bed.

"Nah, the doctor scanned me for internal bleeding and checked my spine. Just a few broken ribs and some nasty bruising" he replied with a sigh, indicating to his concealed chest.

"But that's good right? I mean, it could have been a lot worse, you could have been paralyzed for life, you could have died from internal bleeding, your ribs could have punctured your lungs, could have crushed your heart. You could have died." she hadn't realised how angry she had become. Becker was a little surprised at this side of Jess.

Jess saw this look and suddenly realised that she had been shouting at him. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly apologized, ducking her head. "I am just glad you are okay, when you didn't move I thought the worst, I couldn't help myself. I thought that I had lost you."

"So did I" Jess looked up, but it wasn't Becker who spoke. Lester stood at the door, a unamused look painted onto his face. "I have a matter to speak about with the captain, if you wouldn't mind Miss Parker" It wasn't really a question but more of a command, so he stood up and cleared her throat.

"Yer sure, I will come back at a better time"

"Promise?" Becker asked quietly.

"Yer I promise" and she left, heading back to Opps, the words lingering fresh in her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny had pried open his locker, having no memory of where he would have put the key, or even if he still had it. He pulled out a fresh pair of trousers and a shirt, slipping it over his head. Time away from civilization and staying in dangerous places had allowed his senses to heighten, making him more aware of his surroundings. The hairs on his back tingled and stood on end. Slowly he shut the locker door, the light reflecting off it showed a shadow behind him. Turning his head he looked at the person behind him. The locker room was dark, but even in the shadows this man was easily recognisable.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Danny as he turned around to fully face the figure. Before he could even blink a metallic object rose and a trigger was pulled.

"BANG"

 **The End - Episode 4 coming soon. Reviews are really appreciated, would love to hear what you thought of it. Any ideas on who it will be? This episode and all the others can also be found on my YouTube Channel (Chloe Sunter) if you would prefer a video format :D**

 _ **Wrote by:**_

 _ **\- Chloe Sunter**_

 _ **\- Louie Benn**_

 _ **\- Shane Altoft**_

 _ **\- Jack Wilson**_

 _ **\- Reiss Hozak**_

 _ **\- Ellen Monaghan**_


End file.
